All That Matters
by damarys
Summary: [Yaoi, AxelxRoxas HaynerxRoxas RxS LxC] Moving in with an older brother he didn’t know existed, wasn’t exactly Roxas’ idea of fun. Meeting new friends and falling in love, was a whole different matter altogether.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I and II are owned by Square Enix.  
**Author: **damarys  
**Genre:** General/Drama/Angst/Romance  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas, Hayner/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Leon/Cloud  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, angst.  
**Summary:** Moving in with an older brother he didn't know existed, wasn't exactly Roxas' idea of fun. Meeting new friends and falling in love, was a whole different matter altogether.  
**Feedback: **Yes, please.  
**Note (PLEASE READ):** Sorry I kinda abandoned my HP story. RL has been a bitch lately and I just finished KH2 April 1st. So I couldn't help but want to write.

**Axel/Roxas and Hayner/Roxas will be the main pairings in this story, with a side dish of Sora/Riku and Leon/Cloud. Expect lots of boy angst!**

**

* * *

**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
All That Matters  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

-o-o-o- 

"You want me to _WHAT?_" Cloud cried, outraged, shaking his head and staring at the woman before him in disbelief. He ran his fingers through strands of blonde hair, making it more disheveled than usual.

"Mr. Strife, you must understand, these children have no where else to go and-" The woman started again, more slowly this time- like she was speaking to a toddler. A large yellow folder was seated comfortably on her crossed legs, hands folded neatly on top of it.

It was getting on Cloud's nerves.

_She_ was getting on his nerves.

"_You're _not understanding me, Ms. Gainsborough-"

"Call me Aerith, please." She interrupted, smiling like they were the best of friends.

"_Aerith.._you need to understand that I don't give a shit, nor do I have space or the money to take care of two teenage boys.

"If you didn't notice," He waved a hand around at his tiny apartment, "I barely have enough to take care of myself."

Tiny it was. The kitchen, where they were currently located, was so little that Cloud had to lean back against the counter so he wasn't right in Aerith's face where she sat at the little blue round table crowded in the corner. The sad excuse for a living room was but a small step away from the kitchen, sporting a defeated looking television set and a small love seat.

Aerith nodded patiently, sweeping her long braided hair behind her shoulder, "Yes, but this is the only place the boys have to go." She repeated before pausing for a second, studying Cloud. "They're your little brothers, don't you care what happens to them? If they don't come here, it's off to an orphanage."

"Hey lady, I didn't even _know _I had siblings until you came here! In fact, I was better off _not_ knowing!" Cloud retorted, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring.

_Hell, what is Leon gonna think? _

I don't need this.

Aerith sighed, and stood up. "Mr. Strife. This.." She handed him the folder she had been holding onto earlier. "..is all their files, where they've been living and such. Look over it when you get a chance. Please."

Cloud took it hesitantly, scanning over the yellow front before looking back at Aerith.

She flashed him another bright smile before reaching in a pocket and getting out a small piece of paper, "My number's on here, call me when you reach a decision."

"Right.."

_Like hell.

* * *

_

-o-o-o- 

Leon arched an eyebrow and said flatly, "You're serious."

"YES, I'm serious!" Cloud hissed, causing several people from across the café to look in their direction. He handed his boyfriend the folder, more or less shoving it at him.

The brunet took it without a word, before looking down at it- pretty cursive writing was spread across the front.

_Sora and Roxas Larkin _

_Caseworker: Aerith Gainsborough_

"Why is their last name different?" He asked, frowning.

Cloud waved a hand, scowling. "My mom's last name. Apparently, after she and dad divorced- she got knocked up a few times."

"Hn."

Opening it up, Leon read through the various pages on the brothers, making an occasional noise whenever he found something interesting.

"Soo, basically- the old bitch finally checked out, and I'm the only relative left. They apparently don't know who the fathers are." Cloud got a sour look on his face. "Big surprise. And now they're temporarily staying with some family friend."

"Yeah, I read that." Leon closed the folder, pushing it back over to Cloud before taking a sip of coffee.

"…" Cloud looked at him expectantly.

"…"

"What do you think?"

The brunet set his cup back down. "I don't know."

Cloud sighed loudly, before leaning back and crossing his arms. "_Man,_ you're _so_ much help."

There was thoughtful silence before Leon said,"It's your choice. Can you really take care of two kids?" A small smirk graced his lips, "If they're anything like you when you were younger, you're in a fuck load of trouble."

Cloud glared but didn't deny. "I was so hell bent on not taking them before, but now that I've read the file…I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, I'd have to take another job to support three people." He scratched his cheek. "I'd be working so much, I wouldn't be home, and who knows if I can trust them on their own."

"Hn." The brunet muttered, taking another drink.

"If I don't take them…they'll be shipped off to god-knows-where and then I'd probably feel guilty.." Cloud kept blabbering, mostly to himself, staring off in space.

Leon's eyebrow twitched, "Cloud."

"…They have no place to go…and even though she was a slutty bitch, their mom just died. Too damn bad for her, but they don't have anyone, you know? I-"

"_Cloud_." Leon interrupted Cloud's ranting, his gray eyes piercing Cloud's blue ones.

"What?" The blonde replied, not noticing Leon's annoyance, and opened his mouth to carry on.

Leon cut him off, "If you're so worried about it, just take them in and get it over with."

"I am _not_."

An eyebrow arched skeptically, "Didn't sound like it to me." He finished off his coffee, before standing up. "Just call her and say yes, if it was meant to be- everything will work out."

"But-" Cloud started to protest.

"Trust me."

His mouth closed in a thin line but gave a small nod.

* * *

-o-o-o- 

"I can't believe this! A brother we didn't know about!" Fifteen year old Sora was smiling happily as he packed clothes in a small red luggage case.

Their caseworker, Aerith, had called a few moments before. Newly found brother, Cloud, had agreed to take them a few days ago and she was coming to pick them up.

His older brother, Roxas, was seated on the floor, propped up against the wall. He didn't have the same overjoyed reaction to the news that Sora did.

"Why do you think mom never mentioned him?" Was all Roxas said, looking down at the floor and picking at the tan carpet.

Sora stopped folding a shirt, and frowned- looking back at Roxas. "I never thought about that." He went back to work, quickly packing the shirt. "I wouldn't worry on it too much, Aerith said he's from mom's last marriage. Cloud went to live with his dad after the divorce."

"Still weird he didn't come around." He was quiet for a bit, content with watching the carpet pull up. "Aerith knew for awhile we had a brother too, but never said anything. And now she says we're moving in with him _today_?"

"She was just trying to protect us. What if we had gotten our hopes up and he said he didn't want us?" Sora zipped up his luggage and sat it on the ground before turning around to Roxas with a grin on his face- determined to lighten the mood. "C'mon, look at it this way- we won't have to eat anymore of Mrs. Newberry's awful cooking."

Roxas snorted, a small smile gracing his face. "Got that right."

"Yep!" Sora laughed, before sitting on the bed they had shared the last few weeks. "Shouldn't you be packing your things? She'll be here soon."

The elder sighed, but complied- standing up and strolling over to the small dresser without a word. He grabbed his clothes and stuffed them into the black case Sora handed him, without bothering to fold.

Sora watched silently for awhile, before whispering quietly, "I miss her."

Roxas looked at him with a sad smile. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

-o-o-o- 

"What the hell are you doing?" Leon asked, following Cloud around the supermarket where they were getting things to prepare for the kids arrival.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cloud rolled his eyes, grabbing another coloring book from the shelf. Dora the Explorer was on the cover.

"They're not _two. _Do you honestly think fifteen and seventeen year old boys color?" He eyed the cover wearily.

"Well, they do now." Was Cloud's reply as he reached for a final coloring book with kittens on it. Seeming to be satisfied with that matter, he grabbed a few boxes of crayons and markers.

"…" Leon's hand went up to his forehead where a headache was starting to form. Hell, he loved Cloud but sometimes he could be so stupid.

Cloud saw this, and turned around challengingly, "What, does Leon want a coloring book too?" He grinned at Leon's glare. "I think he does!"

"Whatever." He muttered, putting a hand on his hip. "We done here?"

Cloud looked up thoughtfully, rubbing at his blonde hair. "Aerith said they had plenty of clothes…"

"Hn, and now they get to color. How lucky." He smirked.

The younger man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, they're gonna be here in an hour."

The two men walked off, still bickering back and forth playfully, to meet the two new family members.

* * *

-o-o-o- 

Up next: The meeting, school, and new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I and II are owned by Square Enix.  
**Author:** damarys  
**Genre:** General/Drama/Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas, Hayner/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, angst.  
**Summary:** Moving in with an older brother he didn't know existed, wasn't exactly Roxas' idea of fun. Meeting new friends and falling in love, was a whole different matter altogether.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Note:** I went way too hard on myself with this chapter. I kept rewriting it and rewriting it and then finally realized… it doesn't need to be perfect. Soo.. Here it is, finally.

By the way, thanks for all the positive feedback people! It means so much.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
All That Matters  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

-o-o- 

Tall buildings reached up to the sky, like towering giants, and Roxas shivered. They had finally arrived at their new 'home', or Traverse Town as Aerith had called it.

It didn't look too welcoming.

The place was run down- homeless people sat on the side of the street begging for a few spare coins, buildings were empty with broken windows, graffiti written on walls, even the air seemed dreary. He slouched lower in his seat when a passerby hit the car and yelled out a crude comment to Aerith.

"Just ignore them, boys." She said cheerfully, but her mouth was set in a hard line.

"Um.." Sora started, looking as uncertain as Roxas felt, "Is Cloud's house around here?"

"Yep, just a little bit further."

The brothers shared a look, Sora's blue eyes wide. He obviously hadn't expected Cloud to be living in such a place. The _slums_.

"We're gonna be living _here_?" Roxas voiced the unspoken question, crossing his arms and looking at Aerith.

"Cloud has a nice apartment. He'll take care of you." Was all the brunette said, catching his eye in the mirror and smiling.

"But-"

"We're here!" Aerith stated effectively cutting off Roxas, as she turned the car off into a small parking lot in front of a small tan apartment building.

Sora looked around nervously, seeming to have lost some of the enthusiasm from before. The apartments seemed in slightly better shape than some of the other buildings around. At least.

"It's fine, Sora. I don't think Aerith would give us over to some raving lunatic." Roxas whispered quietly, trying to convinced himself of that as well. _At least I think not, isn't that against whatever she works for?_

The younger smiled gratefully before they followed Aerith of the car and into the building.

A redheaded man watched quietly from a darken alley a few yards away.

* * *

-o-o- 

"Soo..this is Sora and Roxas." Aerith beamed, looking like a proud mother as she pointed to the respected boys as she said their name.

Cloud stood awkwardly in the middle of his living room, hands in pockets and eyeing the two boys that were his brothers. They definitely looked alike, anyway, with the spiky hair and blue eyes. "Uh, hi. I'm Cloud."

"Hi!" Sora grinned back without hesitation, moving forward to shake the elder's hand. "I'm really glad to finally meet you. I can't believe it!"

The blonde blinked, "Err..yeah."

Roxas snorted quietly, not offering a warm welcome like Sora- but instead inspected the place where they would be living from now on. To put it nicely- the place was very… _small_. It was crowded with just four people in the living room. He raised an eyebrow wondering how in the hell three people were going to fit in here daily. He doubted there was even a second bedroom.

Where the hell were they supposed to sleep? The floor? Maybe they'd have to find a nice spot outside on the sidewalk like it seemed half the neighborhood liked doing.

A small chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it, and the other three looked at him with matching expressions of puzzlement- no one had said anything funny.

"Um…sorry." Roxas rubbed the back of his head, staring down at the floor- a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

A few moments of silence went by awkwardly- no one knowing what to say to break the ice.

"Well.." Aerith said finally, placing a hand on Roxas and Sora, "Why don't you boys go grab your bags and settle in while I sort out some adult things with Cloud?"

"Sure." Sora said while Roxas merely nodded.

"Now, Mr. Strife, there's a few things left you need to sign-" The brunette's voice was cut off by the closing of the door.

Roxas sighed as they started down the hall, "Signing us off like a bunch of fucking packages. He'll probably ask for a refund in a few days."

"That's not true and you know it!" Sora pouted, looking put out. "Besides, I thought he was really nice. We should be grateful- he's the one inviting us into his home. Remember that."

"How could I forget?" Roxas muttered, crossing his arms.

The brunet stuffed his hands in his pockets, a sad look in his bright blue eyes as he looked up at his older brother. _He's really changed since Mom died…it's affecting him more than he lets on._ "I was just saying…never mind. Let's just go get our stuff."

Silence stretched on until they reached Aerith's small Volkswagen. Roxas went to open the passenger door but it didn't budge.

"…" He sighed before slapping the window hard, leaving a smeared hand print. "Damn it, we forgot the keys.."

"I'll go back and get it." Sora said quickly, casting a worried look at the abused car before trotting off.

"Yeah…okay." Roxas replied quietly although the brunet had already taken off into the building. He moved away from the car and sat down on the sidewalk, being careful to avoid anyone else that was giving him a curious look. Or hostile.

_Sure are some friendly people around here_. He thought absently, looking around at the neighborhood. A few tough-looking guys were huddled in a circle across the street, talking hurriedly amongst each other, and a woman stood at the end of the street walking back and forth…waiting for something. He didn't want to know what. _What a bunch of losers_.. He sighed again, leaning over to stare at his shoes and hoping Sora wouldn't take much longer.

A few more minutes of brooding went by undisturbed before a warm hand grabbed his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sora! What the-" Roxas hopped up quickly, heart pounding- getting ready to beat his little brother to a pulp for scaring him before he stopped dead.

Two guys were staring at him, both grinning. The one that touched him had _bright_ red hair that was spiked up high, and under green eyes there were small _diamond tattoos?_ He was unusually pale and was made only worse with the black hoodie and pants he wore.

"Someone call the fire department 'cause this one's _smoking!_" The redhead whistled, looking Roxas up and down.

_WHAT! _

_"E-excuse me!"_ Was all he could get out, completely dumbfounded.

"I think you scared him, Axel." The other one said, laughing. Roxas turned to get a good look at the speaker. He had brownish blond hair that was shaved on the sides but long hair was sticking up in the middle- a few strips of bangs fell in his eyes. A _mohawk?_

Roxas glared, pointing at the mohawk weirdo- annoyed that they had caught him off guard and said the first thing that popped in his head. "The 80's called and they want their haircut back, freak."

Silence. It was the newcomers turn to look confused before the one named Axel let out a bark of laugher, and bent over to clutch at his stomach.

"Hahahaha!" He gasped. "That was so _bad_."

"Heeeey! I like my hair, _thank _you." The blond man muttered, looking offended as he patted his hair lovingly.

"…" Roxas just stared, not having any clue what of the situation. What did they want?

"Whew!" Axel wiped his eyes before focusing on Roxas again. "What's your name, kid?"

"..Why should I tell you?"

The redhead snorted, before pointing back over his shoulder at the other boy. "That's Demyx and my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Er…I'm Roxas." He mumbled, sticking his hands in his pocket and looking down, afraid of the way those green eyes pieced through him.

"We got a name!" Axel grinned cheekily, nudging Demyx playfully in the side- fully enjoying himself. "Never seen you around here before. You new?" Roxas nodded. "The person named Sora left you, that why you look so lost?"

"How did you-"

"You said Sora when he grabbed you." Demyx supplied helpfully, still running a hand through his beloved hair.

"..Oh." He frowned, not sure if he should trust them. "Well...he's my little brother. We left some stuff in the car and forgot the key, so he went back in to get it. It's taking him a long time though.."

"Hmm." Axel muttered, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "We can keep you company 'til he gets back if you want."

"Um…okay."

"So you live in the apartment now?" Demyx asked, leaning against the building wall and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, with my older brother." He didn't offer why.

"Cloud, right?" The redhead asked, and Roxas nodded again looking up at him in surprise. "You look alike, same eyes and hair. Besides, he has that hot boyfriend, nice ass too. Cloud ain't a bad looker either."

"W-whaaat?" Roxas reared back, eyes widen in shock. A _boyfriend! He had a gay brother?_

"Er…heh…oops?" Axel frowned at his reaction.

"I…j-just didn't know." Roxas shook his head, looking down again. "The…boyfriend…wasn't there before."

Axel shrugged and waved a hand, "They don't live together, he's some kinda nurse and isn't home much. I don't know a whole lot- Cloud n' me don't exactly get along after I made a move on Leon."

"You're…gay?"

"Bisexual." He narrowed his eyes. "That a problem?"

"Oh…no." Roxas shook his head and meant it, but it was still weird to hear it said so bluntly. He had never given much thought on the matter himself.

"You going to school here?" Demyx changed the subject after silence lingered for a few moments.

"Yeah, senior year."

He nodded, "Cool, I graduated last year. Axel dropped out otherwise he'd be joining you."

"School wasn't for me." Axel rolled his eyes at Roxas' questioning gaze. "Hated it, so I left, simple as that."

Demyx snorted, "You never do anything you don't want."

He was about to retort when a voice called out from behind them. "Roxas!"

Roxas turned to see Sora running over to them, looking at the other two men in confusion.

"Oh, hey Sora. You get the key?"

The brunet nodded, waving the keys in his hand, but still looking back and forth between Roxas and the others.

"Uh… this is my brother Sora." Demyx and Axel nodded in greeting. "And this is Axel and Demyx."

"Hi." Sora nodded, smiling.

"Well, kid, I'll leave ya to it." Axel grinned, stretching his arms out behind his head and looking back at Roxas. "Come visit us sometime, apartment 118."

"Ah…sure…bye." Roxas blinked, wondering if he'd actually take up on that invite.

"See ya!" Demyx waved a hand, before slinging an arm around Axel and they both took off, their voices carried off around the corner.

"They were…different." Sora muttered, staring off after them before moving to the car.

"Yeah." Roxas laughed, grabbing his things when Sora opened the door.

"So what took you so long?" He asked, closing the door and handing Sora his bag.

"Oh…well." The brunet suddenly giggled as they set off for the apartment. "Cloud bought us some…interesting gifts." He looked highly amused.

"A gift? What?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Sora grinned, and dodged a swipe Roxas made at him. "I think you'll like it."

* * *

-o-o- 

"_Coloring_ books?" Roxas stared in disbelief at the 'gift' Cloud had supposedly bought out of the kindness in his heart.

Aerith had left a few moments ago, telling the boys she'd come to check up on them in a few weeks. And everything had gone downhill from there.

"Yeah." Cloud frowned, looking confused. "You don't like it?" _Sora seemed to like it, didn't he?_

"Coloring books!" Was all the blonde could get out, still staring at the smiling Dora the Explorer on the cover.

"Well…I got you crayons too, so you'll have something to color with." Cloud rubbed at his hair, wondering why Roxas was making such a big deal. He wouldn't have forgotten the crayons after all. He was smarter than that.

"It's wonderful, Cloud. Really, thanks." Sora smiled convincingly, looking down at his glittery cover with kittens on it.

"Yeah, well. I did my best." The blonde seemed convinced, and a small smiled crept up on his lips.

There was silence for a few moments before Roxas muttered quietly enough so the others didn't hear, "You really _are_ gay."

* * *

-o-o- 

Ugh, I really dislike this chapter. Axel and Demyx are not together, so don't ask. They're just really close friends.

If a few people with good knowledge of the English language, and writing in general, are interested in betaing for me, I'd appreciate it. I've done the last two myself but I have to go over it a million times until I'm sure there's no mistakes but I don't really have time for that- and it takes longer for a chapter to come out. So, please let me know- leave a comment or whatever with your email or SN. Thanks!


End file.
